For What Reason Must I Keep Living?
by KNG Zigg
Summary: First off, this is my first story, so keep that in mind. I made a new Booker in this so.. yeah. I also suck at summaries. A younger Booker DeWitt goes to Columbia with his parents for honeymoon. Booker does his own thing, but when his parents murdered in the night and with no way off of the flying city, how will he survive? Maybe a curtain girl will, but who knows?
1. INTRO!

_this is my FIRST EVAH FANFIC! WAIT, DON'T LEAVE! Thanks. Now get reading!_

_This is just the opening bit where I declare this is my first fic, please go to chap 2 for the actual story!_

_This part is to explain a few things, first off, this is a Bioshock Infinite Story._

_Second, is... everything else, really... Huh._

_Now, Booker ain't 50 no more. Or, at least, he ain't old anymore. He's 21. _

_Now, he is hired by the Lutece's to rescue Elizabeth. Now, one more thing._

_Booker ain't her dad. He has never had a girlfriend before. I thought I would point that out now..._

_Now, the Title explains a lot about the story, in that, Booker's past is DIFFERENT FROM THE IN-GAME BOOKER!_

_He was an outcast sense his early years of life, which explains why he's kinda buff, in my story._

_***SKIP TO CHAPTER 2 UNLESS YOU WANT SPOILERS MY VERSTION OF BOOKER!***_

_His parents were on vacation to... you guessed it, Columbia for their 5th Honeymoon (They love to honeymoon)_

_when they get murdered in the night by an unknown man/woman (you'll figure it out later on in the actually story bit. He is also my own made up character)_

_Booker, age 19, goes to Columbia to find out about the murder and ends up living there for another 2 years._

_In his depressed state, he mostly gambles and drinks his sorrows away. That's the quick preview. You'll have to wait for the actual chap's._

_Unless your in the future reading this, then knock your self out._

_Thanks for reading! And I hope to keep you around for more then 10 words!_


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

_ DISCLAIMER! I do not own Bioshock, Bioshock Infinite, or Bioshock 2, they are owned by 2K Games, previously owned by Irrational Games.  
This is set from Overview mode. Most of Booker's past will be explained randomly from Elizabeth asking him. **Swearing warning!**_

Booker was just a normal guy, with normal problems. Living in a apartment in Columbia. Life was good. Unless, of course you count the unexplainable murder of his parents.

Booker spends most of his time outside. Lucky for him, a hotdog stand stands less then thirty yards away from his apartment. Everyday sense the death of his parents, he would buy one from that stand.

Enough of this shit, let's get to the less... the less crappy stuff.

Booker was wondering around the city for a little bit of fresh air. He hears the announcement boy yappin his mouth off again.

This time, it was something out of the ordinary.

"The Lamb of Columbia escapes from her tower! All townsfolk are advised to look for her. Five-hundred Silver Eagles reward to the person or persons who find and bring her to the nearest Police Checkpoint!" He cries, waving his arms around like a startled monkey.

Booker, curiously, heads over and reads the 'Columbia Today!' newspaper.

As expected, The Lamb's photos were scattered, almost at random, around the entire paper.

He pays the boy for the paper and returns home.

He would wonder some more, but it WAS nighttime, and well... nobody likes to walk in the dark unless your a creepy stalker.

An deafining shriek, definitely feminine, rings through the night.

Booker, who WAS thinking about getting a snack at the hotdog stand, raises his head, nearly giving himself whiplash in the process. He sees a middle aged man, drunk beyond drunk, mind you, grabbing a young woman barally out of her teenaged years.

Reacted purely on instinct, reaches for his pistol. He always kept a gun on him in case the man who killed his parents were to come after him. Seems like that may come in handy now.

Pointing his gun to the disorderly man, he takes large steps forwards, carefully watching the man for any movement that may cause injury.

"Hay, yu, skinnah boyy. Wha chu pointing thaat at meh?" he asks, slurring on his own words to the point of barally understanding them.

"Let go of the girl, and you won't get your hand shot off" Booker demands, knowing well that his words could be falling on deaf ears.(1)

"Hay, I just wanna tulk to her." he exclaims, flailing his left arm in the air. Kinda like he just don't care.

"_I'm going to have to get to him in another way_" Booker thought.

In the man's drunken state, he... falls over, letting go of the girl.

Even Booker chuckles at this act of stupidity.

Booker mentally shakes his head, as he now is laughing like a crazed monkey getting his first banana.

"You okay, Miss?" Booker asks, walking over to her, offering his hand.

"Y-yes..." she answers, obviously shaken badly.

Getting a better look at her, Booker could see she was very pretty. Anyone with half a brain could see that.

She had a neat pony tail going down her back, a few freckles hear and there, and a skinny body. She, actually looks skinnier then she should be at this point. Her hand were also trembling uncontrollably.

Looking behind her, Booker could see the man trying to stand up, only to be hindered by gravity and his own state of drunkenness.

Booker couldn't help himself. He starts to hold back a laugh. He finally get's his laugh under control.

"What's your name?" asks Booker.

She hesitates at this, but answers simply, "Elizabeth. Just... Elizabeth."

_And that's chapter one! I know, it's absolute SHIT! But, it's my first, so be gentle. See ya next chapter!_


End file.
